


super solider and the goddess

by Flylikearaven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers Family, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flylikearaven/pseuds/Flylikearaven
Summary: she was to go undercover in hydra what happens when things don't go as expected?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	super solider and the goddess

**Author's Note:**

> another story that was about to be deleted just posted first chapter first chapter will be updated and more chapters to come

i was being summoned up to the avengers tower by none other than nick fury himself i kicked my feet up on the conference table "what did you need to see me about?" nick huffed "we need someone to go undercover in a hydra base for a little while get intel act like they are on their side." i nodded "you need me to go because not everyone knows me." he nodded "hows the best way to go about getting into hydra?" I huffed "you have a few shady guards here and one I know for a fact works for hydra lock him up let me break him out he's a high ranking member that's for sure." he nodded "lets do this then who is it?" I nodded "Liam Gale." he nodded "lets do this." he left and locked Liam up I put guns in my holster I set off the smoke alarms and hurried to his cell I opened it he stood "Who are you?" I cracked a smile "your rescue party of one hail hydra." he nodded "hail hydra." we hurried and joined the crowd I got us to a vehicle hot wiring it "wheres the closet hydra base that you know of?" he looked at me "if your hydra how do you not know..." I huffed "I have powers and the avengers tried to have me killed because I don't fit in with their group im out for revenge I heard hydra can help now take me to the nearest base." he nodded giving me directions I entered the base we were quickly pulled out a tall man had my arms behind my back he kicked my legs "he brought a companion he's a traitor." I shook my head "I want revenge against fury and he avengers I can help." I sensed the man behind me werewolf an alpha I gulped "all I have is a few simple requests if you want my help." they nodded "that's acceptable make your demands." I nodded "I want my own little apartment here in this compound or next door considering I will be getting into and out of the tower with info for you guys and books I love me a good book." he nodded "I want you to fight the solider behind you see who's stronger." I nodded getting up."

we took our sides i eyed his arm vibranium i knew how to win just had to make him think that he was winning." he charged he was quick to get behind me holding my hair tugging my head back "just tap out now doll." i slammed my leg into his knee cap he dropped me i swung my fist turning into vibranium i slammed my fist into his face repeatedly he was on the ground i spit blood out at him "no body and i mean fucking nobody fucks with me stupid solider." i was taken back to my room i sat in my chair reading my books i heard the soliders screams. i needed to get to the avengers i just need to get the solider out. about a week went by before i was needed again for a covert mission with the solider as my backup he walked along side me an officer came up to us "sir do you have a permit for that gun." i smled pulling out a fake badge "we're FBI we need you to step off while we are working." he nodded backing off "my mistake sorry." we continued our trek down the street. we spotted natasha and steve in a store i nodded at the solider i walked in putting up a disguise "may i help you folk?" natasha shook her head "no we're just looking for honeymoon destinations steve turned to talk to me i held up my id pass "I'm Aron if you guys need anything." he looked at my badge and nodded i slipped the tracker in his pocket i took the flashdrive quickly duplicating it in my hands i slipped the other back in his pocket before exiting the store my disguise fell the soldier nodded "you get it?" i nodded "the asset has been compromised." 

he nodded pressing his ear piece "asset has been compromised move it quickly." we cut down an alley way I was slammed into the wall steve had the solider pinned down yanking out the ear piece "Your two soliders have been contained." the solider looked at me "DO something." I flipped natasha over I kneed steve in the gut the solider was quick to get up we took off down the alley I grabbed a ladder swinging myself up to a fire escape the solider kept running I followed him jumping from rooftop to roof top steve was gaining on him the solider turned around pointing a gun at steve shit I launched myself from the rooftop knocking steve down I slammed a fist into his face I got up grabbing the soliders hand pulling us into a store grabbing clothes quickly I grabbed him a sweatshirt pulling him into a changing room I quickly stripped getting changed he just watched me I shot him a look "get changed quickly we have to get back to the pick up point." he nodded hurrying to get dressed I passed him the flashdrive "hold onto this for me if they catch up to us which I think they will you need to get this back to hydra."

he nodded tucking it into his pocket I nodded at him "do you have a name other than solider?" he nodded "ian." I nodded "good to know I'm Lillith by the way." he nodded I pulled trackers out of my pocket activating him "just in case we get separated." he nodded putting one in his pocket "Stay safe." I nodded we left out the back trying to stay hidden in the crowds steve and natasha were making their way through the crowd I pushed ian back against a railing pressing my lips to his they passed us. I pulled ian with me "lets go." we were so close to the pick up point. my watch was ticking down I looked back natasha was hot on my tail I nodded at Ian "go get to the pick up point if i'm late do not wait for me." he nodded picking up his pace I decked natasha I was grabbed my steve I kicked and flailed "get off me you son of a bitch." I saw ian get in the car I smiled laughing "you stupid sons of bitches." the car sped off I was put in a cell in the avengers tower they took off my hydra gear leading me to the meeting room natasha nodded at me "what have you learned about the new solider?"

I sighed "he isn't brainwashed like barnes they helped him so he helps them in return his loyalties lie with them." she nodded "so we have to kill him." I shook my head "no you got to help him as soon as possible in the mean time I have to get back to hydra you need to rough me up a bit." natasha nodded "consider it done." they roughed me up alittle bit I escaped running out the front door I broke my handcuffs and hid in an abandoned apartment I activated my tracker days seemed tick by before I heard a knocking on the apartment door I picked up my gun looking out the eyehole Ian I sighed opening the door he grabbed me "what did you tell them?" I shook my head "nothing." he nodded "lets go." I nodded following him I got on the back of his motorcycle he sped off towards the hydra facility. I hopped off his bike I was greeted by scientists "did she tell about us solider?" ian shook his head "no she escaped quickly after she was captured." they nodded "the flashdrive was a decoy." I nodded tossing him the one I had snagged "they made a decoy I got the real one here." they plugged it into their laptop and nodded "good work goddess." I nodded "I will head to my room now." they nodded I headed up to my room ian followed. I nodded at him "you hungry I can make dinner." he nodded "starving they give me protein packets." I nodded making a pasta dinner "Do they watch us in here?" he nodded "they do why do you ask??" I shrugged "just curious." he nodded eating his dinner I tilted my head "the other day when we were in a hurry to avoid those two avengers..." he got up to put his plate in the sink.


End file.
